Average Ava
by x-xDodgerx-x
Summary: Ava-Elise Granger daughter of the great Hermione Granger who has been missing for the past 16 years...


He staggered down the steep stairs from the floor above. He paused momentarily looking for a vacant seat before throwing himself down onto one of the awkward folding ones. I glanced quickly to the empty seat next to me. Am I really that awful, the bus is practically bursting and yet I can repel them all without even a look, repel him. If I hadn't had such a good day at work I could see myself springing up from my seat and screaming 'what the fuck is wrong with me?!" I normally place my bag on the seat next to me to avoid the embarrassment of it all but today I was in my own world, my happy world.

I like to think of my self as pretty average. My recently dyed red hair looks like fire in the sun, my bright blue eyes look like the clear blue sky I see so little of, my cute button nose fits perfectly on my face and my soft full lips look oh so kissable. My problem I guess is my weight; I'm not huge but I'm not small. For 5 foot 3 inches I feel tiny next to all my work friends. Most of them tower above me like tall thin trees. I feel like a thick old tree stump next to them all. I do try and control my weight, even shed some of it off me but when you live a life like mine, have secrets like mine and have a mother like mine, I don't think I'd be able to live without the feel of pleasure and peace I get from curling up on the sofa with a piece of cake or a chunk of chocolate straight from the fridge. I've spent the last 5 years depressed and at points even suicidal so why not, why should I not give myself that piece of happiness each day? My sanity maybe….

I pulled my earphones out of my extra large bag followed by my old but dearly loved ipod. I stuff the earphones into my ears, turn on the last track played and turn it up nice and loud. I try to drown out the two annoying girls to my left laughing away, trying to drown out the chuffing sound of the engine but most of all trying to drown out the constant thoughts of this boy at the front. He had me captivated. I was trying not to stare but the way he moved, the way he dressed, the way he looked bore a hole into my head before I finally looked at him. He was dressed all in black. Black hoodie up, black jeans hung at his hips and his black hat gripped at his head only letting a few stray brown locks of hair free. He wasn't handsome but by no means was he ugly; he was ordinary yet at the same time something about him made him so unique.

His long limbs moved awkwardly in the confined space he was stuck with. Resting his head to the side he hung his arms down in between his legs. His lower body was perfectly straight; knees bent with his lower legs making a perfect straight line to the floor whereas his upper body was curled up over himself. As if he was bent in half and couldn't keep himself straight. I noticed the black wires of his ipod traveling up from his jeans to his ears and automatically wondered what he was listening to. I could picture him as quiet a hard metal fan but the peaceful look on his face made him look like he was listening to some quiet soulful music that could easily lull you into a deep sleep.

I answered myself when he slowly closed his eyes and his upper body seemed to slump further down into himself. He reminded me more of a wolf or a bear then any human. I took secret glances at him along my journey but busied my self with thinking about today's events. Today was the first day in a very long time I actually felt wanted, even sexy, and I loved it. I was on a buzz and didn't dare want to come down.

As we rounded the bend towards my stop I gathered my bag and stole another glance at the boy. I wanted so badly to shake him awake; I had this deep feeling within me that just wanted to take care of him. I wanted to wake him before he missed his stop, if he hadn't already missed it, but I did what I had been taught and carried on past him. I stood just beyond him knowing that his foot was mere inches from mine. I could easily nudge his foot with mine but ignored it as the bus came to a halt. I murmured a quick thanks at the bus driver as I practically lunged myself through the opening doors.

I didn't want to head home but knew she'd be waiting for me; counting down the seconds before sending a search party out for me. At least if I ever was in trouble I could thank god that I am Ava-Elise Granger, daughter of the famously missing Hermione Granger.

* * *

Not really sure what i'm doing with this lol So if you have any comments or idea's please leave me a review or message

Dodger xx


End file.
